


Crowley's Auction House

by TrenchcoatsAndPlaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Prostitute Castiel, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsAndPlaid/pseuds/TrenchcoatsAndPlaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was sold to Crowley MacLeod  when he was 14. Now, two years later, he's the milkshake that brings all the boys to Crowley's Auction House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel flipped around the now warm pole, gracefully, yet sensually, as Crowley had taught him. Several men and woman whooped, showering Castiel with money and cloth items.

The music ended and Castiel trotted off the stage, the helping staff collecting all his money. Most whoops came from the Alphas, but a few Betas showed their love for Castiel's performance. Meg handed Castiel a blood red rose when he flipped the magenta curtain away and Castiel smiled.

"Great job Clarence." Meg grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes but took the rose. "Thanks Meg. You up next?"

Meg nodded. "Wish me luck."

Castiel snorted. "Like if you need it."

Meg snickered and walked onto the stage.

"Oh, look who it is." Ruby smiled and walked up to Castiel.

"Hey." Castiel smiled back.

"Gotta say, Claire, you do know how to pull off good moves." Ruby chuckled.

Castiel shook his head. "I still hate that nickname." He called after Ruby as she walked away in her leather suit.

Ruby turned around and blew a kiss. "You still love me though!" Ruby yelled and turned back around, her dark hair shining, even though there was almost no light backstage.

Castiel walked to his room, several joking catcalls following him from his peers.

"Cassiel!" Crowley called out as he neared his room. When Crowley appeared at the doorway, Castiel turned.

"Actually, it's Castiel, sir." Castiel corrected.

Crowley waved away his correction impatiently. "Zachariah's ready for you." Then, he turned around and started to scold some girl for not putting on the white nurse uniform for her customer.

Castiel sighed and turned around, distaste in his throat. He didn't mind working for Zachariah Adler (the man was a very generous tipper), but he always insisted on touching. Castiel grabbed the sequined costume, since Zachariah liked bling, and quickly changed.

Pulling on his black jacket, sequins shiny, Castiel quickly grabbed his fedora and ran to the Private Shows corridor. "God, I _hate_ this." Castiel muttered under his breath.

Castiel pushed the door open with his shoulder, buttoning his jacket, and Zachariah was waiting for him by the table in the corner of the room, filled with drinks. Zachariah turned. "Castiel! Good to see you," Zachariah grinned and his eyes ran down Castiel's body appreciatively. Castiel shivered.

"Let's get this over with, Mr. Adler." Castiel said in flat tone. 

Zachariah snickered but set his drink down on the table and made his way to the chair in the middle of the room. "I watched your show out there."

Castiel pulled his jacket off slowly, eyes never leaving Zachariah. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What'd you think of it?"

Zachariah watched Castiel's fluid movements. "I loved it."

"Mmm." Castiel didn't give a rat's ass about Zachariah or his money, but Zachariah always tried to bribe him into becoming his mate.

Zachariah grinned and patted his lap. "I don't bite, _Castiel_."

Castiel willed every single cell in his body not to gag. 

Slowly, Castiel slipped into Zachariah Adler's lap, straddling him. _God, I hate this._

As soon as Castiel sat, Zachariah grabbed him by the hips. He grinned, his foul breath making Castiel dizzy. "I paid the extra today." He commented, hands sliding up. "Figured I deserved it."

Castiel gritted his teeth.

But he was a professional, so he carried on. Zachariah's hands slid everywhere, sometimes coming too close to places they should not be coming close to. But finally, after the thirty minutes passed, Castiel started to climb off of Zachariah before he yanked him down. Castiel yelped out in shock, muscles tensing.

Zachariah started to slip a hand into Castiel's pants, and Castiel cried out.

"What are you doing?!" Castiel yelled as he struggled to free himself from Zachariah's grip.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Zachariah growled in Castiel's ear and Castiel shouted for help. Finally, three security guards ran in, pulling Zachariah out of the seat and carefully prying his grip off Castiel and they shoved him out.

Castiel ran out of the room, ignoring his peers as they demanded for answers as to what happened.

\---

"Cas?" A soft knock came from Castiel's door. "Can I come in?"

Castiel sighed. He'd put off with this for two hours. Might as well get over it. "Yeah."

The door opened and Meg, Ruby, Anna, and Jo walked in. 

"What happened Cas?" Anna asked softly and sat next to him.

"Fucking Adler." Castiel muttered under his breath. "He had paid for Extra Touch and he apparently got carried away."

Jo sat on the couch, eyes wide. "He violated The Rule?"

Ruby slapped her upside the head softly. "Aren't you hearing Jo? _Yes_ , he violated The Rule. I remember when some sick asshole did the same to me. Even tied me up with barbed wire."

Jo made a digusted sound and shook her head. "Some sick creep one time installed a camera backstage by my room. Watched me and Lisa all day."

"Would you both quit sharing your sad stories and let Clarence talk?" Meg snapped.

Jo rolled her eyes and Ruby flipped her off.

Castiel chuckled. "Good to know you're still you Ruby."

Ruby smiled sweetly and flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically. " _Someone_ has to tell you to quit being so drama-queen Claire."

Ruby had gotten her latest nickname for Castiel from Meg's nickname, Clarence, but had shortened it to the 'Clare' part after Castiel was asked to cross-dress for some dude. Castiel, of course, accepted to do so.

"You should tell Crowley." Anna suggested.

Jo snorted. "What's he gonna do? Give him a verbal warning like he did with Ruby's creep?"

Anna turned and glared at Jo. "Do you have a better idea?"

Jo grinned. "Let's just all switch to Eye Candy. You know Gabriel treats everyone right."

Meg laughed. "Right. Yeah, we're all just gonna quit Crowley's stinking place and switch to Eye Candy."

"She's right Jo." Ruby said. "Gabriel's out of vacancy."

Jo shrugged. "It was worth trying."

"Girls? Are you in there?" A loud knock came from Castiel's door.

Meg sighed dramatically and opened the door. Chuck stood there, looking as nervous and scared as ever.

"Um, C-Crowley wants you o-o-over at his office, C-as." Chuck fiddled with his clip board and headset. 

Castiel stood up.

"J-Jo too." Chuck added quickly then dashed away.

Jo grabbed an apple, bit into it, and followed Castiel out the door.

_Oh, boy, here we go..._


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel ran into the room, giggling uncontrollably. "Jo, you idiot!"

Jo only laughed. "He deserved it!"

Some drunk Beta had stumbled upon Jo and Castiel, and he loved both performers, so he decided to get a little handsy.

Jo had landed a nice kick right in his groin. "Pay if you want to do that, asshole!"

Castiel stopped laughing when Crowley came into view. "S-sir."

Crowley looked like he was going to burst. "You _idiot_! You just cost me my top payer!"

Castiel shrunk back. "He violated The Rule!"

Crowley scoffed. "Does it look like I care? You are a _prostitute_ , Castiel! Act like one!"

Castiel scowled. "I would have if he _paid_ for that!"

Jo stepped forward. "He's right, Crowley. We don't do this for free."

"You," Crowley pointed a finger at Jo, "can go and prepare for your 4:30 appointment. Azazel is waiting."

Jo grimaced. "You _had_ to land me Azazel."

Crowley grinned and shrugged. "Welcome to my business, girl."

Jo sighed and wandered off to Wardrobe & Make-Up.

Crowley rounded on Castiel. "I've got somebody else for you."

Castiel instantly slipped into business mode, Zachariah Adler forgotten. "Been here before?" He asked as he followed Crowley into his office.

"Nope. Newbie. That's why I'm giving him to you." Crowley sat and slid a picture of the customer over to Castiel. 

"Alpha or Beta?" Castiel paused. "Or Omega."

Crowley shook his head. "Alpha. He wants to buy whoever he gets, doesn't like sharing, but I managed to bribe him into just using you weekly."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Great. A possessive, jealous Alpha. Just what I needed, Crowley."

"Hey! At least I got him out of buying you." Crowley snapped back.

"Kinks?"

Crowley grinned. "I think he's into BDSM."

Castiel groaned. " _No._ "

"Oh, calm down, Pretty Boy. He only does it if he owns you."

"Crowley, you know how much I hate possessive, jealous, kinky Alpha bastards. Why did you assign him to _me_?!" Castiel sat down.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "He comes in at five."

"What?!" Castiel yelped then turned and ran out of Crowley's office.

Castiel ran to his room, hurriedly throwing on a sweatshirt before dashing to Wardrobe & Make-Up. He waved to Meg as he passed, giving Anna a thumbs-up when she demanded what happened. Then, he ran into Jessica. She was wearing her nurse outfit, which she completely rocked out (it was like she was _made_ for that costume), nervously jumping around. "What's up, Jess?" Castiel asked as he motioned for Tessa to pick him something out.

Jessica sighed. "I got a client."

Castiel stayed silent for a second. "Okay? Isn't this like your fifteenth client? Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a big deal because," Jessica said. "I think I'm starting to kinda like him."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know, I know!" Jessica lifted her hands and covered her face with them. "I know it's like the biggest rule after The Rule, but he's so sweet and caring and - "

"Jess, we are in a brothel. If this man...or woman... were caring, he or she wouldn't even be here." Castiel said flatly, pulling on tight, leather pants, a v-neck black t-shirt, and a black blazer.

Jess glared at Castiel, pouting. "But, he's a real gentlemen. I swear. He refused to touch me unless I was comfortable with it. Has any of your customers ever asked you if you're comfortable with what they're doing?"

Castiel didn't answer.

Jess paled. "Oh, God, Cas. I'm so sorry, I wasn't talking about - "

"It's alright." Castiel assured the older blonde.

Jessica Moore was the oldest of the people working here, she was going to be 18 in January. Next was Anna, who had turned 17 in May. Hannah was 17, Meg was 17, as well as Jo and Ruby. Castiel was the youngest by far, barely being 16. But he had been the one that had stayed the longest. Castiel had worked here since he was fourteen, Crowley taking him in when Castiel was kicked out by his family after confessing he was gay.

Jess was still red in the face, probably feeling terrible, and she wandered off.

"Cas! Your client's ready!" Chuck said when he drew back the velvet curtain.

Castiel nodded, thanked Becky for her work and left to the Private Rooms. "So, what's so special about this Alpha?"

Chuck shrugged. "Crowley said he paid extra for almost everything, so he's wealthy. He has control issues, likes BDSM, although he's light on the 'M' part."

"So a dominant, serious, filthy-rich, old Alpha?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

Chuck laughed. "Not so much old."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Nope." Chuck pushed the door open for Castiel, then motioned inside. "See for yourself."

Castiel stared into the dark room, hesitantly. 

"Have fun!" Chuck said softly when Castiel finally walked in.

"Always." Castiel replied. He crept into the room, looking around warily. It was darker that usual, almost no light in the room.

"You must be Castiel." A voice rumbled through the room, making shivers run down Castiel's spine.

Okay, that was _definitely_ not the sound of an old Alpha male. Probably no more than forty.

A soft chuckle echoed. "You look young. How old?"

Castiel swallowed nervously. He still couldn't see where the man was. "Sixteen." Castiel mumbled.

"Hmm. A bit young, no?"

Castiel finally located where he thought the man was. "Not really."

Silence met his answer. "Do you know how old I am?"

Castiel chuckled. "Late sixties?"

"Twenty." The man ignored his answer. "And you are sixteen."

"Yes, I am. So?"

"You are underage."

"Wow, great thinking, Einstein." Castiel said sarcastically.

Finally, low lights flickered on.

Castiel did _not_ expect this. He would probably drop to his knees right now, if he was closer to the man. Because a complete god of a man was standing in the corner, glass of whiskey in his hand. He stared evenly at Castiel, glancing down his body and right back up to his face.

"Don't use that tone of voice around me." The man said in his Alpha voice, making Castiel dip his head and look at the ground. "Remember who is in charge here, Omega."

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter ended too fast, I got lazy. Sorry for the long wait too.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel felt weak, like his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. "Y-Yes, sir."

The man didn't answer or provide approval, which made the Omega feel extremely uncomfortable. If an Alpha doesn't give it's Omega it's approval or attention or care when the Omega did something wrong, the results could be devastating.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man said, "Good."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. "May I know your name?"

The man tensed. "All in due time, Castiel."

Castiel dipped his head, gaze on the floor. _Well, shit. Now what?_ "Yes, sir."

The man set the glass cup in his hand on the table, brushing his palms as he neared Castiel.

Castiel gasped softly, backing up into the wall when he noticed the man approaching. _What the fuck did I do?!_ Castiel scolded himself. The man only kept on walking when Castiel bumped against the wall, not able to retreat any further. The man walked right into Castiel's personal space, hand going to the younger and smaller boy's hip and the other to support against the wall, his right hand beside Castiel's head.

"You can call me Alpha, Castiel." The man said softly, breath blowing onto Castiel's face.

Castiel nodded quickly, wide-eyed. "Yes, A-Alpha."

The man narrowed his eyes, but kept on staring at Castiel, and, frankly, Castiel was getting uncomfortable. Then the man backed away and Castiel breathed out in relief, quietly.

"I'm canceling the order."

Castiel's eyes widened and he glanced up to the Alpha. Had he done something wrong?

The man paid him no attention, simply walked to the door and disappeared.

\+ + +

"So who was that hot mysterious young man that walked out of your Room?" Ruby grinned.

Castiel sighed. "Just a gorgeous, god-like Alpha."

Ruby raised an eyebrow while Jo whistled, Anna laughed, Meg, Jess, Charlie, Bela, and Hannah 'ooh'-ed, and Gadreel snickered.

"Oh," Castiel burrowed his face into his arms, "Shut up!"

Everybody laughed.

"Who was this _mysterious, gorgeous, god-like_ Alpha?" Charlie smirked.

"I don't know." Castiel admitted.

"You don't know?" Hannah frowned.

"He wouldn't tell me his name!" Castiel whined. "He just said I could call him 'Alpha'!"

"Ooh." Ruby giggled. "Kinky."

Castiel glared at her.

Meg scowled. "But seriously, Clarence. I don't think you should take him anymore. You know - "

"Yeah, yeah. The Second Rule." Castiel rolled his eyes.

Everyone in Wardrobe & Make-Up murmured their agreement. Castiel sighed and leaned back into his chair. What was he doing? He _needed_ to drop the man. If he started to warm up to him, Castiel would have to be fired, and a sixteen-year-old Omega on the streets where Alphas and Betas roam is not good. And if Castiel went into heat...

The small sixteen-year-old shook his head in fear. If he were ever to go out into the streets, he would have to mate, and he does not have the time for that.

"What's up with the look, Cas?" Charlie sat next to him.

Castiel groaned. "I don't know what to do. I know that I need to leave this customer and drop him, but I... _can't_."

Charlie smiled at him sympathetically. "Then don't."

Castiel blinked. "What?"

Charlie shrugged, shoving a scoop of the vanilla ice cream she was eating in her mouth. "If you don't want to drop him, then don't."

Castiel frowned, then shrugged and left the room. Charlie was right. If Castiel didn't want to drop the customer, he shouldn't have to.

That single choice fucked up his life in ways that it would never heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my chapter ended so quickly, I got lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel shoved the door open, heaving the laundry basket on top of the washing machine. He shoved the grey sleeves from his loose, oversized-fit long sleeve top, the v-neck dipping down low. Why did _he_ have to do all the dirty (and the stains on the garments weren't normal everyday things you would find on shirts and pants and skirts) laundry. If he remembered correctly, it was Ruby's turn to do this. Castiel angrily pulled out different tops and shorts, pulling a face of pure disgust upon seeing a particularly sticky item, and cranked the dial all the way up.

Sighing, he let his thoughts drift back to the Alpha.

He wondered how he had heard of Crowley's Auction House, if he was here for the auctions or just for the strippers and prostitutes. Maybe he was here just for a good time and wasn't looking for some sixteen-year-old Omega drooling after him. But what if he _was_ looking for a mate?

Castiel jerked back in repugnance.

 _Whoa_ , when did he start thinking about _mates_?! Right now, Castiel had to think about surviving this place, which would be a lot easier if he would just transfer to Eye Candy, Gabriel's brothel. But Gabriel would never let Castiel work there, wouldn't let even another Omega stare at him wrong.

Castiel groaned and shook his thoughts out. He couldn't think like this. It distracted him when showtime came and then he would lose too much money.

"Hey Castiel." Becky smiled as she walked into the laundry room, going for the costumes on one of the racks.

"Hello Becky." Castiel smiled in response and watched her curiously. "Are those for Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, no. The cat suit is for Anna, and the _police officer outfit_ is for Ruby."

"Ohh." Castiel nodded, drumming a beat with his fingers on the washing machine.

Becky looked at him with sympathy. "Got laundry duty?"

Castiel sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Ruby claimed it was mine and nobody remembered if it was or not, so I got stuck here."

"Hope you haven't found anything _too_ sticky?" Becky draped the cat suit over her shoulder.

"Ha," Castiel scoffed. "I wish."

Becky chuckled. "That's what I get to deal with."

Castiel threw her a horrified look over his shoulder. "Ugh, poor you."

"Eh," Becky shrugged. "You get used to it." Then, in a lower voice, she added, "Somewhat."

Castiel laughed. "Thank God I'm not stuck here each day."

Becky smiled and her left shoulder lifted in an attempt to shrug.

"Have you ever thought of going on stage?" Castiel asked.

Becky turned bright red, eyes widening. "What?" She squeaked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Castiel chuckled. "You have _so_ thought about it!"

Becky shook her head quickly. "N-No! I w-would never! I mean, not that it's an indignant job or whatever, it's totally not, I just wouldn't think of taking it, but it's not that bad of a job, really."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Castiel sighed. "I think you would look _great_ on the pole."

Becky was silent for probably five seconds, before she laughed softly. "I know. Chuck and Crowley have told me that several times at the interviews." With that, she walked out, costumes in hand, leaving Castiel behind, gaping.

\+ + +

"So, you're saying Becky Rosen has been recommended for the pole? By _Crowley_?"

Castiel nodded eagerly. "Exactly. I think that Becky is just too shy to go on stage."

Ruby scoffed. "That girl is too innocent to go on the pole."

"Ha! Have you read the stories she writes?" Meg snickered. "Now, _that's_ what you call '18 and older' writing."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Focus. We need to get Becky on stage."

"She is a fifteen-year-old Omega!" Anna exclaimed. "She's too... _virgin_ to go on stage."

"I'm a sixteen-year-old Omega!" Castiel countered.

"You don't count." Anna snapped. "You've been here for two years, Castiel."

"Details don't matter here. What does matter is that Becky needs to get on stage." Castiel stabbed the table with his index finger to emphasize his statement.

"And how do you plan doing that?" Ruby drawled.

Castiel grinned. "Easy, we get Chuck to see Becky's 'Stripper Beauty', then bribe him somehow to convince Crowley to give her lessons."

"We are not using Chuck Shurley for this." Jessica shook her head.

"Oh, my God." Castiel slapped his hands over his eyes. "Guys, this won't work at all if we don't 'use' Chuck."

Ruby shrugged. "I'm in."

"Well, if Ruby's in, I guess I'm in too." Meg rolled her eyes.

"I'll help." Anna said begrudgingly.

Castiel turned to Jessica, who was occupied with staring at her nails. " _Fine._ " She sighed.

Castiel broke into a cheer, grin on his face. "Great. We'll get Chuck over here at five tomorrow."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but isn't your _customer_ coming back tomorrow at four thirty?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

Castiel groaned. "That's right, I forgot!"

Ruby and Meg snickered. "I bet he's gonna start to get naughty pretty soon."

Castiel turned bright red, squawking indignantly. "N-No he won't!"

The girls laughed and got up to leave.

"Have fun preparing yourself, Cas!" Ruby cooed.

Castiel huffed indignantly and got up, running to his room. Five seconds later, he ran back out to the Practice Performance Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, OMG! I didn't know you liked this so much! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. DICK ROMAN X CASTIEL (sorry) ALSO IM NOT VERY GOOD WITH SMUT, SO DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY?

Castiel shifted in his bed uneasily.

The mysterious Alpha was coming back in eleven hours, and it made Castiel feel bouncy and nervous. He got up from the bed, shakily running to his dresser and grabbing the suppressant pills. He shook two onto his palm, carefully popping them into his mouth and taking a long drink of water. Better be safe than sorry.

Castiel looked at his alarm clock by the side of his bed, the _6:00 AM_ staring at him mockingly.

Frustrated, he walked to the Practice Performance Room. He pulled the heavy door open, the eerie dim light barely enough for Castiel to find his way to the Dressing Rooms. He walked into the first one that was open, yanking his t-shirt off and pulling on a much looser one, one that was big enough on him that his shoulder was visible from the sleeve falling off. Pulling on some black leggings, Castiel walked to the chilly Dance Room.

While the clothes Castiel was wearing looked slightly feminine, nobody paid him attention as he practiced a simple routine for when he went on stage on Saturday. Saturday nights were always the best for business, people swarming the Private Rooms and the stage. And this week's performance included _all_ strippers and prostitutes, which meant that Crowley and Chuck were both on edge, everyone making sure to have a lesson planned with Balthazar, the choreographer.

"Claire!" Ruby walked in, her dark hair pulled up into a bun. 

"What? Ruby is practicing?!" Castiel feigned shock.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Claire. Everyone's gotta be perfect for Saturday's show."

Castiel laughed, claiming that he ought to get a picture of Ruby practicing or nobody would believe him if he told, which ended with Ruby threatening to take his suppressors. Castiel left the Practice Performance Room, deciding to go talk to Balthazar about what he would wear for the performance. On his way there, Chuck stopped him to tell Castiel that he needed to stop by Crowley's office.

"What do you need?" Castiel shoved the door open. "I'm busy with practice, Crowley, I can't take waiting duty to - ."

"Castiel, I have another client for you." Crowley said.

Castiel stopped when he saw none other than Dick Roman by Crowley's side. Castiel shuffled forward, the door creaking shut behind him. He realized that he still had his clothes from earlier on, that the sleeve had fallen off his shoulder again. Castiel raised his arm in an effort to return the sleeve to its spot.

Dick Roman glanced at Castiel, eyes interested. "Is this your prized possession that you don't stop talking about, Crowley?" 

Crowley glanced at Dick Roman. "Yes. This is Castiel."

"Omega?" Dick Roman sniffed the air, and Castiel looked at the ground.

"Yes." Crowley said begrudgingly. Castiel doubted that Crowley would be selling tickets for him now, so close to the Saturday performance and when Castiel already had a customer scheduled today.

There was tense silence in the air before Dick Roman spoke up. "I'll take him. Schedule it right now."

Castiel looked up, alarmed, and found that his alarm was shared with Crowley.

"Mr. Roman, Castiel already has an appointment scheduled today, and he has to practice for his performance on Saturday." Crowley said.

"Does it look like I care? No." Dick Roman started to walked towards Castiel, and Castiel backed up into the wall.

Crowley watched as Dick Roman grabbed Castiel tightly by the arm and dragged him out.

\+ + +

Castiel felt panic rising into his throat. Dick Roman may be occupied with whatever the hell he is doing right now, but eventually, his attention would turn back to Castiel. Not to mention the fact that _he had an Alpha customer_ today.

"Castiel, right?" Dick Roman turned.

"Uh, yes." Castiel watched Mr. Roman carefully.

Dick Roman nodded and smiled. "Lovely name."

Castiel's gaze wandered the room, wondering how the hell he should respond to that. "Uh, thank you, sir?"

Dick Roman stepped forward, hand going to Castiel's hair. Castiel froze, sucking a breath in, and stared at the ground. His thoughts flitted back to the green-eyed Alpha, momentarily, before Dick Roman's hand shifted to Castiel's lips, fingertips brushing over them. "Such a pretty mouth." Dick Roman grinned.

Castiel _knew_ what was coming next, a flirtation like that meant nothing else.

"How about you get on your knees, Castiel?" Dick Roman ordered, and Castiel fell obediently. Dick Roman unzipped his pants and motioned for Castiel to do the rest. Castiel took a deep breath before grabbing the silky cloth carefully and pulling the slacks down. Castiel hesitated, just a few seconds, before he yanked down Roman's briefs and took him in his mouth.

Instantly, Castiel felt like he was going to throw up.

Dick Roman was disgusting in his mouth, making Castiel feel dirty. Castiel closed his eyes, and instantly his imagination pictured that this was he was serving the green-eyed Alpha.

"Such a whore." Dick Roman moaned, hand grabbing a fistful of Castiel's hair.

Castiel whimpered and felt tears surface in his eyes, feeling like he was going to suffocate. Eventually, enough time passing for Castiel's mouth to feel _very_ sore, Dick Roman emptied his load into Castiel's mouth, Castiel choking.

Dick Roman pulled out, wasting no time in cleaning himself up and pulling his clothes back on. Without another word, Dick Roman left the room.

\+ + +

"Crowley!" Dick Roman grinned. "Great Omega you have back there."

Crowley smiled. "Yes, he is a very popular demand."

"I want an appointment scheduled every week at 5:00 on Monday afternoons." Dick Roman ordered.

Crowley faltered. "S-Sir! He has another weekly customer going on and - "

"I don't care. I will pay triple of what I paid today." Dick shook his head. "Have a nice one, Crowley." With that, Dick Roman left, leaving Crowley wondering what the hell he was going to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel groaned, leaning over the chair and throwing up again.

Anna sighed worriedly. "You shouldn't have taken him, Castiel! Meg or Ruby or even I could have!"

Castiel shook his head, coughing. "It's alright." His voice was gravelly, weak, making him sound years older than he really was.

"Asshole, how dare he use you like that?!" Meg snapped.

Castiel raised an eyebrow before being overcome by a coughing fit. "He paid for it."

Meg growled. "But not to...use you like that!"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm just not used to it. I'll get better."

Meg left the room, visibly mad.

\+ + +

Castiel was nervous. He was heading down to the Private Rooms corridor, a bundle of nerves in his stomach. He hadn't seen the green-eyed Alpha in a week, and, honestly, Castiel was so eager to see him again. Pushing the door open, Castiel was surprised to find the room well lit, unlike the last time the Alpha had been here.

"You're late." 

Castiel turned towards the wall where the door was at, which was behind him. "Uh, yes. Sorry about the inconvenience, I had something to take care of." And by that, Castiel meant trying his very best to scrub the scent of Dick Roman off of him. If this Alpha were to distinguish the scent of another Alpha, or even a Beta, he would most likely shift into possessive gear.

The Alpha narrowed his eyes, but pushed himself off the wall. "Castiel, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"Look, Castiel. I expect you to be here at the most..." The Alpha glanced at his watch. "At 4:35."

That was only five minutes after the appointment began. Castiel's voice was tight when he said, "Yes, sir."

The Alpha gazed at Castiel, then he frowned. "What is that smell?"

Castiel was clueless for about 0.05 seconds before he realized that was _Dick Roman's_ scent. Castiel froze.

"Do you smell that?" The Alpha narrowed his green eyes. "It smells like..." The Alpha's gaze zeroed in on Castiel, and Castiel laughed nervously.

"Must be from the room next door." Castiel babbled. "The walls are getting fixed this May, some other Alphas reported it too and..."

The green-eyed Alpha advanced towards him. "Don't lie to me." He snarled, grabbing Castiel roughly by his upper arms. 

"I don't - ! I'm not!" Castiel panicked, eyes wide.

The Alpha leaned in, burrowing into Castiel's neck. When he looked back at Castiel again, rage was in his eyes. "You _took another Alpha?!_ "

Castiel shook his head quickly. "No!"

"You did!" The Alpha snapped, lips pulled back in a snarl. 

Castiel felt a sob escape his lips. When an Omega made an Alpha mad, or even remotely displeased with her or him, the Omega would get desperate. It didn't matter if you hated or liked this Alpha, it was just built into the Omegas instincts to always please the Alpha. "I swear!"

"I can smell him on you!" The Alpha shook Castiel, grip tightening on his upper arms. 

Castiel shook his head, screaming. "No, no, I didn't! I swear I didn't! Please stop, you're hurting me!"

The Alpha raised his voice, shouting now. "You _slut!_ "

Castiel started to cry. "No! Stop it!"

Castiel at first didn't notice when Chuck and Crowley and the staff flooded in, ripping the Alpha away from a distraught Castiel.

"You whore! You fucking slut!" The Alpha shouted as he was pulled out of the room.

Castiel slid onto the ground, collapsing. His sobs echoed through the room, as Meg and Anna rushed forward to comfort him. Ruby watched, eyes wide, then turned and stomped out. You could hear shouting from the Alpha and Ruby and Crowley. Jessica ran in, Becky and Gadreel hot on her trail. Everyone formed a protective cocoon around the weak, crying Omega. It became chaos at Crowley's Auction House, and Castiel had never felt worse and dirtier before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a filler chapter. WOW GUYS... 34 KUDOS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel stared out his window, curled up in the fetal position in his bed, humming along to _Kitchen Sink_. Lately, he had become rather obsessed with Twenty One Pilots. He heard the lyrics carefully, occasionally "rapping" along. There was a certain part that made him feel something, but he couldn't figure out what. Grabbing his iPod, he re-winded to his favorite part.

Cas?" Anna's voice came from the closed door, muffled. She knocked softly. "Can I come in?"

Castiel didn't answer, in hopes of Anna leaving. He cranked the volume up higher, the song now blasting through his earphones into his ears. He closed his eyes and drifted off into restless sleep.

\+ + +

"Cas. You have a customer scheduled. Crowley wants to know if you want to do it." Jessica asked, her soft voice stirring Castiel from his bed.

Castiel didn't answer, just rolled over and yanked his blanket up higher. Then, he thought better of it and got up, slowly. The door creaked open as Castiel twisted the handle and pulled. Jessica glanced up in surprise, shocked that Castiel had even climbed out of his bed. "I'll be - " Castiel's voice was hoarse, throaty, so he took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "I'll be there in a moment."

Jessica nodded quickly and turned, dashing to Crowley's office. 

Castiel closed the door, pulling on some sweatpants and a two-sizes-too-big hoodie. He didn't care for today's performance, or tomorrow's, he wouldn't perform. As Castiel trudged to the Private Rooms, the staff from Crowley's Auction House stared at Castiel with pity and sympathy, knowing how hard it must've been to be rejected by an Alpha.

"Hey," Anna smiled as she approached Castiel. "Can I walk with you?"

Castiel shrugged, showing his indifference. Truly, he wanted to be alone, but he couldn't be alone forever.

"You don't have to do this, Castiel." Anna whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Castiel said flatly, eyes glued to the path ahead of him yet distant and dazed, as if he was just going through the motions again.

Anna said nothing else, falling silent and nervous as they arrived at the Private Rooms. Crowley was there, along with Chuck and a handful of staff members, the burly ones.

"What is this?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Crowley tugged the door open and motioned for Castiel to walk in. Castiel shuffled in, nerves settling into his stomach. _This was a bad idea..._

Then Castiel noticed he wasn't alone. There, in the corner, was a man hunched over a drink on the table, stinking of misery and despair. At first, Castiel didn't recognize the man, the stench of wretchedness in the air too strong to smell the personality scent underlying it. Then, when the man looked up, he saw those sometimes forest and sometimes candy apple green eyes, and a sense of euphoria bloomed in Castiel's chest. Tears surfaced in his eyes, and it took every single cell in his body to not go running to the Alpha and beg for his forgiveness.

"Hey." The man said, and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Castiel."

Castiel stayed glued to where he was standing, staring at the Alpha.

"Um... Could you guys leave?" The Alpha asked the staff and Crowley, eyes uncertain.

"And let you hurt Castiel again? No way, you asshole." Ruby growled, baring her teeth.

"Enough." Crowley said, and he turned to Castiel. "Do you want us here, Castiel?"

Castiel watched Crowley for a second, tension growing in the air, before he shook his head, a small movement displaying weakness and eagerness.

"You saw him. Out, out, all of you!" Crowley snapped, ushering everybody out.

Castiel turned back to the Alpha. "What are you doing here?"

The Alpha took a deep breath and took a step forward, and Castiel immediately tensed and retreated two steps. He glanced down at the space between them, but looked at Castiel. "I came to get you back."

Castiel laughed cruelly. "Oh, yeah? Just to call me a whore and slut again?" Tears pricked at his eyes.

The Alpha closed his eyes, obviously trying to not get worked up about the disrespect. "I'm sorry - "

"I don't care!" Castiel screamed. "You just want me for the sex, you sick bastard!" Castiel started to cry, and it was like all the emotions he hadn't shown over the last two days just burst through the dam. "You sick asshole! I hate you!" The Alpha rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel, but Castiel beat against his chest. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish you were dead! I wish I would have never met you!"

The Alpha pulled Castiel in. "Shh, I know, I know." He whispered comfortingly.

"Leave me alone!" Castiel kept on screaming. "I hope you die so I never have to see you again! You - you - " Castiel ran out of insults to yell, and he stopped fighting against the Alpha's hold. He sobbed into his chest, pain radiating off him. Finally, after a few minutes, Castiel shoved the Alpha away. "Stay away from me." He hissed.

The Alpha looked like a kicked puppy. "You can't ask that of me."

Castiel turned around and opened the door. "Good thing I'm not asking." He slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

The Alpha hadn't said his name.

 _It doesn't matter._ Castiel snapped at himself. _You don't care anymore._

Castiel forced himself to focus on this. He should be grateful Crowley had given him two break days, on account of everything that had happened earlier, and that Castiel wasn't really that stable yet. The only condition Crowley had given him was to perform on Saturday. Castiel grabbed the pole, curling his fingers around it before heaving himself up and wrapping his leg around it.

When Castiel performed, he forgot about everything. His surroundings ceased to exist. He felt free. Maybe it was weird saying that, he _was_ a stripper after all, but it was true. Most girls and boys here enjoyed this place, and while it may not be no Eye Candy, Crowley's Auction House was still a good place to work at, better than most. Castiel worked his way around the pole expertly, since after two years of working on the pole, it was like second nature.

"I see you're still the best around, Claire!" Ruby called out from where she was stretching, and everyone in the room whooped their agreement. 

Castiel landed on his feet perfectly, chest heaving yet feeling jovial. He grinned as he regained his breath, and he had never felt so alive before. It was almost like he had never met the Alpha, like everything was back to normal. But then the moment was over too quickly. Crowley rushed in and muttered something in Ruby's ear, and the happiness from her face drained away, replaced by anger. She turned and stomped out, stinking of rage. Castiel stared at Crowley curiously.

"Crowley." Castiel called out. "What's going on?"

Crowley shifted nervously. "Nothing. Get back to work, Castiel." He ordered and walked out. 

Castiel scowled and followed, saying he would be back soon.

When Castiel's eyes met the - sometimes forest and sometimes candy apple - green eyes, he wished he had stayed back at the room and never followed Crowley.

The Alpha's gaze zeroed in on Castiel, and the scent of relief mixed with guilt and euphoria clouded the air. Before the Alpha could do anything, Castiel turned and ran as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omf this is sO SHORT SORRY (ill update more during the summer guys)


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel doesn't know how he ended up outside of the brothel.

One moment, he was shoving through people, fighting against everybody that was at the bar, smacking away dirty touches that curled up against his arms and waist. And then the next, he was outside of the building. He looked up, and in fluorescent red, black, and white lighting, it read _Crowley's Auction House_. Castiel was breathing heavily, leaning against the brick wall for support. What was the Alpha doing here?! This was bordering on the term _stalking_.

"Castiel!" Ruby stumbled out of the building, and Castiel slid into the alley that was just a ways down. "Castiel!" Ruby called out again.

The sixteen-year-old slid down the wall, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them and tucking his chin. Castiel didn't care for the Alpha. He didn't want to see him ever again. Every time Castiel let himself think about him for even one second, disgust, anger, and a desperate pain shot through him. What made the Alpha think that Castiel would be a _virgin_?! He was a stripper and _prostitute_ , for God's sake!

"Castiel?" Ruby called out, before sighing and returning inside.

The young Omega got up after his back felt sore, and walked to Eye Candy; Gabriel's brothel.

\+ + +

"Baby bro!" Gabriel crowed when he saw Castiel, and engulfed him in a hug. " 'Bout time you visited. I was starting to get lon - Cas, are you okay?"

Castiel blinked, then he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Instantly, he was in his older brother's arms again.

"Cas, what happened?! Did some ass hurt you at Crowley's? I swear, I will kill the dick myse - "

"No, he didn't hurt me. Not physically." Castiel sniffed and shook his head.

Gabriel snapped his fingers at some burly security guard by the door, and then the man was stumbling to get out. The door closed and a small click notified Castiel that it was locked from the outside. Not a very effective way to shut people out. "So then how did he hurt you?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "He insulted me, I suppose. Apparently, he though I was a virgin or something."

Gabriel snorted. "You work at a _brothel_ , for fuck's sake."

"My thoughts exactly," Castiel nodded. "But, I guess that you will run into an egotistical asshole every now and then who can't take the concept of sharing."

"Not in my business." Gabriel scoffed.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you won't let me work here."

"You should be glad I'm letting you work at that shit place, Castiel." Gabriel glared at his brother.

"Well, I don't need your permission." Castiel snapped. "I don't even need your help."

"So then why are you here?" Gabriel countered.

"Good question! I'll be showing myself to the door, now." Castiel turned and stomped out, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran down the stairs, and dove into the crowd by the bar. The sixteen-year-old fought his way through the drunk people, slapping away wayward hands that made it to his ass or waist. He didn't need Gabriel's help, he had been taken to that stinking place and Gabriel hadn't even lifted a finger as they dragged him away. Gabriel had always claimed that he had tried to reason with Crowley, but Castiel knew Gabriel. If Gabriel really wanted something, he would get it no matter what. Which means that Gabriel didn't really want to keep Castiel from the shit place he now calls home.

Castiel hadn't noticed the eyes watching him sinfully, the rowdy man in the corner downing his beer, or the same man getting up and following Castiel.

Castiel kept on walking, too pissed off to notice the man behind him. He pushed the door open and stomped outside, furiously muttering under his breath. Then, a hand was slapped over Castiel's mouth and the small Omega was being dragged into an alley. Castiel screamed, but the noise was muffled by the grimy hand over his mouth. He was shoved up against the wall, and then hands were all over him.

"Saw you walking, all alone out there," a growly voice said in his ear.

Tears were pricking at the sides of Castiel's eyes. He fought against the man, desperation and panic shooting through him.

"I wouldn't allow such a _pretty_ Omega to go by without a good fuck," the man chuckled as he slid a hand down Castiel's abdomen.

Castiel managed to open his mouth and he sunk his teeth into the hand, and the man shouted in pain. "Help!" Castiel screamed, momentarily freeing himself. He sprinted out of the alley, but the Alpha was faster. He grabbed Castiel's arm, twisting it painfully, and yanked Castiel in again.

"You little bitch!" The man roared and punched Castiel in the gut.

The Omega cried out in pain, doubling over, and he waited for the next hit. But it never came. A man appeared and tackled the Alpha that had hit Castiel, and suddenly, they were fighting. Castiel watched in fear, too hurt to move and run away. Finally, one of the Alphas backed down, defeated, and he practically flew out of the alley. Castiel frowned. The Alpha that had won seemed very familiar. Castiel's eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Are you okay?"

His deep voice only confirmed Castiel's suspicions. It was the green-eyed Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, I recently got involved in a different fandom and Supernatural isn't my main fandom anymore. I still ship Destiel and will still be watching the twelfth season (hopefully), but I write mostly joshler fics on wattpad now.
> 
> I'll try and keep on updating regularly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a bad person. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time.

Castiel got up, silent. "Were you following me?"

The green-eyed Alpha took a step forward. "Castiel, I know that - "

"You found out _my name?!_ " The Omega interrupted, eyes wide. "Oh, my God, you're stalking me."

The Alpha shook his head. "No, I just want to apologize for what had happened earli - "

"Oh, fuck off!" Castiel snapped, pushing past the man. "Shove your apology up your ass, you dick. I don't want it. I don't want to see you ever again."

The Alpha grabbed Castiel's wrist, yanking him back. "Then just let me walk you to the brothel. In case another Alpha comes by."

Castiel scowled, ripping his hand out of the Alpha's grip. "Fine," he said after a beat of silence. "But, as soon as I enter the brothel, you leave!"

The Alpha nodded. "Okay."

Castiel turned, ignoring the Alpha's hurt tone. He was _not_ going to show pity to this man. The two walked in silence, neither brave enough to speak up. Finally, the Alpha mustered up the courage.

"You weren't very shocked at the fact that I knew your name," he commented.

Castiel shrugged. "I've had customers before that are clingy." He felt a wave of anger roll of the Alpha, and he froze. The Alpha noticed this - not to mention that the air stank of fear for a second - and he quickly composed himself.

"Right," the Alpha said awkwardly.

Castiel took a deep breath and continued down the sidewalk. "Why are you so stubborn on apologizing?" He asked after a minute of silence.

The Alpha sighed. "My mom had worked in this type of job for six years. She met my dad one night and they got along right away, if you know what I mean. But then she had accidentally gotten pregnant. My dad was very understanding and took her in, didn't tell his family what she used to work in. He was very gentle with her. They even had a second child. I realized that it wasn't right of me to treat you like that when my mom had described the hardships of this job. And I felt bad."

Castiel stared down at the sidewalk. He shrugged. "This job isn't the easiest, I'll admit. But there are times when I enjoy it. You know, when a guy doesn't have his dick shoved up my ass or when an Alpha gets jealous and insults me."

The Alpha winced, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, I'm sorry."

"What's your name, by the way. I'm getting kinda tired of calling you 'the Alpha' in my head," Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," the Alpha blinked, as if just realizing he never said his name. "Dean Winchester."

Castiel nodded, "Well, nice to meet you, I guess."

Dean frowned and sighed. "Can we start over? I feel _really_ bad for what I did."

Castiel considered this. He didn't really like giving out second chances, especially if the person had insulted him, but this Alpha did seem like he wanted Castiel to forgive him. The Omega hesitated nevertheless. He noticed that Dean seemed to slouch down a little in defeat, probably taking Castiel's hesitance as a no. He sighed. "Fine. We'll start over."

Dean perked up, surprise on his face. "Really?"

The sixteen-year-old nodded, shrugging. "I have rules, though." Dean tilted his head a little.

"Alright, what are they?" He asked.

"You can't show up at the bar randomly, you have to give me a heads-up that you're coming. You don't ask about my personal life - ever - you aren't judgmental towards my friends, and you can't watch my shows. I don't perform for people who I am friends with." Castiel replied.

Dean grinned. "Damn. I was looking forward to your shows."

Castiel rolled his eyes and butted shoulders with him. "You'll get over it."

The two stopped in front of the brothel, and Castiel walked towards the entrance.

"Thanks for walking with me," Castiel said quietly.

Dean smiled. "Anytime, Cas."

The Omega raised an eyebrow. " 'Cas'?"

"Oh," Dean blushed, looking at his feet. "Sorry, I just tend to give people nicknames. Your name is kinda a mouthful, you know? Not that it's a bad name, it's just long. But long names aren't bad either, I'm just saying - "

The Alpha was interrupted with one of Castiel's laughs.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'll just say Castiel, if you want."

Castiel shook his head, still laughing softly. "It's fine if you call me by a nickname, Dean. I won't be offended by it."

Dean smirked. "Can I call you princess, then?"

"And there you go, ruining the friendship moment we had." Castiel rolled his eyes, starting to push the door open.

"Sorry!" Dean called out. "But I'm honestly curious!"

"Good night, Dean." Castiel yelled back.

Dean smiled, watching the Omega go. "Night, Cas." He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR 100 KUDOS THOUGH WOW I THOUGHT THIS FIC WAS A PIECE OF TRASH THAT NO ONE READS :')

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, check out my (best) book called This Means War. It's a Destiel vs. Sastiel story, where Dean and Sam are from the CIA and both fall in love with Castiel. They fight for him. (The summary is better on there, I swear).


End file.
